1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording paper magazine for accommodating a roll-type recording paper and an ink-jet printer having the same.
2. Background Data
In ink-jet printers and photographing processing apparatuses, ink-jet print sheets, print sheets, etc., as recording members generally change their characteristics according to ambient environmental conditions (temperature and humidity), and finished quality of the print and the printed letter is changed according to the characteristics. Thus, the finished quality of the printed images and the printed letter may vary widely.
As a means of solving these problems, it has been proposed that the recording members are improved by developing materials independent of the environment, or that the environmental conditions inside a magazine for accommodating the recording member is kept constant. In Japanese Patent Publication No. JP H10-171031, for example, the way is disclosed in which temperature and humidity are controlled so as to be kept constant by providing a humidifying system, a heater, and a sensor inside the recording paper magazine.
However, these conventional recording paper magazines described above also have problems as described below.
Specifically, the above-described recording paper magazine of Japanese Patent Publication No. JP H10-171031 constituted so as to keep the environmental condition constant has exceptionally high-performance, and is expensive for actual installation.
Additionally, in the ink-jet printers, cracks of an ink receiving layer of the ink-jet print sheet in a low humidity environment, so called “cracks”, occur, resulting in deterioration of the print quality. However, these problems do not need such an exact management of humidity shown in the Japanese Patent Publication No. JP H10-171031, and it is only necessary to keep the humidity conditions within a predetermined range in order to prevent the above-described phenomenon from occurring.